Newest Addition
by MoonlightRuby
Summary: Stella and Brandon receive pretty big news the day after the wedding of their best friend. How will they deal with it? Will they overcome their differences? Will they work it out as a couple?


**Author's Note: **For all of you that have been reading this story from the very beginning, thank you for your support and love. This story has been through a lot and I am proud to say that I'm finally rewriting it. This is the last rewrite, I know I've done like a gazillion, but I can assure you it's the last. I've changed some stuff, like for example, I eliminated all those scenes of Sky and Bloom, firstly because this story isn't about them and secondly because they made me cringe. When I was rereading it, I noticed I had a lot of grammar errors that I didn't know, so I also fixed that and yeah, I made the chapter less cringe. I think.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One: **The Wedding

**By: **Moonlight Ruby

* * *

**Stella's POV:**

"Can you please stop vomiting, Stell?" A disgusted Bloom asked me gently, as another wave of nausea overcame me. "Seriously, what did you even eat?""I don't even know," I groaned in pain, clutching my stomach and breathing deeply. "It was supposed to be takeout." I answered quickly and not a second later, I felt something crawl up my throat and out of my mouth.

"Do you want me to call Brandon?" Bloom offered with a grimace, pushing some numbers on her phone. "Maybe he could help."

"No, I don't want him finding out I'm sick." I managed to breath out, struggling to stand up. "Help me up."

"Then?" Bloom asked in concern, helping me walk towards the sink. "Stell, you're not in shape to be standing under this heat, I don't want you feeling uncomfortable just because of me."

"Bloom, I'm fine," I assured her, letting out a long exhale. "I'm feeling better now, all I need is a bit of rest."

"Come on, then. This bathroom's hot." She gently ushered me out of the room, and into her dressing room were everyone was busy finishing their hair and makeup. Bloom left my side to recite her vows and I instantly went over my mom, who was busy chatting with Bloom's.

"Hey," she greeted with a smile when she saw me walk over her. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," I nodded, taking a seat beside her and placing me head on top of her lap. "A bit tired."

"That's the effect of the pill," she told me, raking her manicured hands through my already done updo. "You'll feel better later, you'll see."

"I hope so, Brandon already told me he wanted to stay until everyone leaves." I scoffed with a roll of my eyes, a playful smile curling up at the edges of my lips. "Guess that's my fault for being in a relationship with the groom's best friend."

"I'm sure Brandon will understand if you want to leave." Mom said. "He's worried about you."

I let out a troubled sigh, snuggling deeper into my mother's lap. Bloom's wedding was without a doubt an event I've been waiting for a long time and to be sick on the same day sucks. It would probably be better if I could get Brandon to stop worrying about me because I know the poor guy has had a lot to worry about this past week. Having a sick girlfriend only stressed him more.

The doors to the dressing room suddenly burst open, eliminating my thoughts, and in entered Bloom's dad announcing that the wedding was starting and that the groomsmen were waiting outside for the bridesmaids. Mom gently helped me up and I walked over to the door, waiting for the girls to finish doing their hairs.

"Feeling better?" a comforting, familiar voice asked through all the crazy rampage that was happening at the dressing room. I turned around and found Brandon leaning on a pillar, donning a crisp, black tuxedo with no tie on and his first three buttons unbuttoned.

_Damn._

"You're looking sexy." I purred seductively, completely forgetting about his question. I was feeling better after all. "Where's your tie?"

Brandon chuckled wholeheartedly, removing himself from the pillar and walking towards me, encasing my waist in his strong arms. "I see someone's feeling better." He smirked, cupping my face with his hand and stroking my cheek with his thumb. "This is the tuxedo Bloom ordered. She didn't want any tie."

"I see," I nodded in understanding, my hands climbing up his neck. "I like it."

* * *

**No POV:**

Tables and chairs were laid across the neatly trimmed lawn in an arranged order. The wedding cake was what stood out the most from the moment you entered, with three layers neatly designed with gold patterns around it. The guests were sat in the chairs, waiting impatiently to see the gorgeous bride. Everyone was as equally excited and enthusiastic about the wedding. The only thing one could sense was pure happiness. Which was what both Bloom and Sky wanted from the very beginning.

Everyone watched in awe as Bloom and Sky's huge caramel Newfoundland walked down the aisle with a bow tie at his neck. Not a second later, the bride herself came.

The bride donned a beautiful wedding dress. The dress was completely strapless, without any hint of diamonds or sequins in it, it only had the sheer of a lace material to shine. The skirt flared out gently in the shape of a circle. The dress was simple, yet so breathtakingly gorgeous. It was incredibly beautiful and it fitted the bride perfectly.

As Bloom walked down the aisle, she could feel all eyes land directly on her as she clutched her father's arm tightly. And when she caught Sky's blue eyes, she dipped her head a little bit as she blushed at the way Sky was looking at her. She visibly relaxed when she found herself melting at his gaze.

Stella and Brandon stood at each side of the platform, taking their role as maid of honor and best man. Once they reached the groom, Bloom's father slipped his out of his daughters' to give it to his future son-in-law. He gently kissed Bloom's forehead and then he sat down at his respective place.

The priest that stood beside them smiled as he motioned everyone to sit down. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and started.

"We're all here gathered in the hands of God to join Bloom Peters and Sky West in the name of holy matrimony..."

The priest the continued talking about God and the rules one should follow in a matrimony. Not long after Sky and Bloom exchanged their vows, which made Bloom a emotional mess. Sky's words were just too sweet. She didn't know why but the pregnancy was really making her emotional.

"Do you, Sky West, take Bloom Peters as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you apart?"

Sky nodded as he took a deep breath. "I do." He said as Brandon came in with the rings.

"And do you, Bloom Peters, take Sky West, as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you apart?"

"I do." Bloom smiled tearfully. She was way to emotional. Stella came in with the rings. Bloom took and ring and slipped it in Sky's finger shakily.

The priest smiled at the couple and held the podium close to him. "If anyone is opposed and disagrees with the holy affair, you're in the liberty to speak."

Bloom smiled, knowing that there's nothing and no one stopping this marriage from happening.

"May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, let no man put in asunder. You may now kiss the bride."

Bloom big smile was incredibly contagious. Sky brought down his face to meet her lips. "I love you, wife."

The kiss was passionate. Sky held Bloom's waist, knowing that if he let go, she'll immediately fall to the floor. They parted after a few seconds, relishing the warmth of each other. "I love you too, husband."

The couple was floored with wolf-whistles and claps even cheering, when they turned themselves to look at the guests. They posed for a few minutes for the pictures. Stella, who was way too excited, couldn't keep it any much longer and went to hug her friend. "Bloom! Let me see the ring!"

Bloom laughed and showed her the ring. "It's so gorgeous!" Stella gushed, making Bloom laugh even more.

"Congratulations, Bloom." Brandon, who was congratulating Sky came in the picture. He went to hug Bloom, who obviously accepted the hug.

"Thank you, Brandon." She playfully smiled. "I'm really glad you guys could make it."

Brandon shrugged as he held Stella close to him. "Wouldn't miss my best friend's wedding."

Bloom nodded and excused herself from the couple. Stella and Brandon stood by each other, looking around everyone. "I'm still waiting for my wedding date, you know?" she said playfully, tucking her head under Brandon's chin and smiling childishly.

"Yeah?" he smiled back, his eyes dancing in amusement.

"Yeah," Stella shrugged, stepping back, her arms still encased around his torso. "Don't you want me to become Mrs. Stella Shields?"

"Of course I do," Brandon agreed seriously, his chocolate eyes flashing with determination. "But I want us to be free of stress. Let some time pass."

"It'll be better that way," Stella offered and Brandon nodded. "You're right, we'll wait some time."

…

"Stell!" Musa called her friend. "Come on! Bloom's giving an announcement."

"An announcement?" Brandon asked in confusion as he neared the central courtyard with Stella and Musa.

Musa shrugged completely oblivious as to what Bloom and Sky were going to say. "Bloom said it was very important." She answered, taking her place on a seat beside Riven.

"Is everyone here?" Bloom asked nervously, fidgeting with her fingers. She looked around the tables and when she didn't find any seat that wasn't taken, she proceeded with a clear of her throat. "Everybody here knows that Sky and I have been very busy these past few months with our wedding, our jobs and just everything in general. But two months ago I found out some pretty exciting news that I haven't been able to say." She paused, taking Sky's hands and bringing them to her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

The whole room was suddenly filled with murmurs of joy as the boys all congratulated Sky for his future parenthood. The girls were all an emotional mess, some asked the gender, others asked how long was she in and others asked the quantity. Bloom, obviously, didn't have the answer to these particular questions, but she assured the girls that she'll tell them every single detail of her appointment next week.

It has been truly a magical day, not only did Bloom marry the most amazing man in the world, but she managed to announce what she wanted the most; her pregnancy. Her whole life was finally made up and she couldn't be more proud at how it turned out. She just wished that her friends find it in themselves to be as happy and successful as her. Even though they already are.

* * *

So the rewrite turned out a little bit shorter than the original chapter but that's because I wanted this chapter to introduce you to Stella and Brandon's relationship. I also had a writer's block and I didn't have anything else to write. Someone once said they wanted more fluff between Stella and Brandon so I'll try to add lots of those next chapter.

I already have the gender of Bloom's kid but I'm still doubting on Stella's, so if you have any gender ideas, quantity or names for Stella then write em' down, I'll definitely think it through.

Also, check my other stories I'm sure you'll love them. I have two more that I want to publish so if you want to see them, please say so.

P.S I'm so sorry if the chapter seemed rushed, I didn't have any inspiration for it and just wrote whatever came to my mind. I'll make it up to you the next chapter though ;)

Have a good day!


End file.
